


How to Save a Life (X-Men/Wolverine Fanfiction)

by MoHiggins15



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, X2: X-Men United (2003)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: I didn't know where to go or what to do. I was scared so I fled the home and mother I loved. Everything was my fault. Even though I couldn't explain it I could feel it inside me, and I was right. There was a dark power hidden within me that is built up triggered by pain and rage. I try to keep it hidden but I have felt all alone. Not until I met a mutant who understood me. He shared the pain and anger I had locked up. He picked me up and we found ourselves together at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. A safe haven for mutants, and that is where I story would begin, but the question is. Where would our story and our lives end?





	1. One

Mutants have emerged into our society. Taken hold of the faces and jobs of Americans in our world. Some have been allied while others rendered dangerous. But some have even evolved to the point of unstoppable.

 

*Elaine's POV

 

I bit my lip as I shook sitting in the seat next to the truck driver. He was a nice man and had made small talk with me trying to make me comfortable as possible but none of that was helping. My nerves were nearly at the brinking point and my entire body shook from time to time and not because of the heaps of snow outside on the ground. After what happened this was my only option but being 1,899 miles from home was not where I wanted to be. I wanted to be home and be with my mom and little sister, but going back things would be different and worse. This was the only option I had to save the ones I love that are still left. After another two hours the driver stopped and I looked back at him "I thought you said you would take me as close to New York as you could?" He nodded "I know, but this is as far as I can go out of the way without getting fired. Your just inside of Canada." Before I could protest he got out of the truck and so did I. The cold air nipped at my nose and looked seeing the truck driver hand my my large bag. I smiled a little and took it from him. "You seem like a nice girl. What on earth ever made you run from home?"   
I looked down at the snow that nearly covered my soaking wet sneakers. I shook my head "Just felt it was the right thing to do." He nodded and smirked "I hope you find everything your looking for." I smiled at him and nodded "Thank you." He then got back in his truck and started the engine. As he pulled off I made my way to the lit up bar just across the road. I opened the door to be greeted with the scent of beer, cigarettes, and blasting rock music. (and not the good kind) I entered in and saw a large fighting cage and people tossing money and shouting. I looked to see a man in the arena fighting another taller man. The bald guy was hammering the other man in the face one punch right after the other. I winced as he was backed to the cage and getting nailed. Then when the man went for another punch the other one swung and their fist collided with a piercing ringing sound. Everyone went silent and then man shouted in pain. The other then pushed himself off the cage and swung two punches that sounded like metal meeting bone. Then the guy went down like sack of potatoes. "OH! Damn!" I thought as I saw the guys already bruised and bloodied face. "Our continued champion the WOOOOLVERINE!!!!" the announcer said. The man stretched his neck and people booed as he leaned against the cage and placed cigar in his mouth.

\---

 

I sat at the bar and stared at the glass of water. I was low on money and meals were going to come very few for aa while until I reached a safe place. A place for runaways. As brought my cold hands up and rubbed them together feeling the cold from my soaked clothes sinking in. "Give me a beer." came a deep voice. I looked over seeing a man with brown spiked back hair sit just a little ways from me. He had a cigar between his teeth and wore a leather jacket. He was very handsome and by the looks of it I could only guess it was the man from the cage fight. His brown eyes looked up at me from raised eyebrows and I darted my eyes away. I then looked and stared at the measly sandwich a man at a booth was chewing on. As I was lost in the feeling of my hunger I then heard the TV. "Recently a report has been filed that a 17 year old girl had disappeared from her North Carolina home."   
My eyes widened and I froze seeing my picture from a year ago taken on the screen. "If you see her please contact the police." I looked around and no one paying attention but eyes I glanced over the man who sat next to me was staring. My heart was ramming in my chest as our eyes locked and fear rushed over me. He then set his cigar down on a try and reached in his pocket. I closed my eyes and put my head down knowing I was caught. I heard him mumble something and in just moments a clatter came in front of me. I opened my eyes to see the steaming bowl of soup in front of me. I looked up and over at him while he sipped on his beer. "Your stomach growling was getting on my nerves. Just eat so I don't have to hear it anymore." I felt a little offended but also happy. I smiled a little "T-thank you." I stuttered out and immediately gulped up the soup finishing it in minutes. As the bar tender cleaned glasses and took up my now empty bowl of soup a set of boots marched up towards the man next to me. "Hey, where's my money?" The man didn't even look back. He puffed out some smoke "You lost the fight." The bal guys buddy pulled on him "Come on man lets just go." They went to walk away when the bald man gripped the others shoulder "I know what you are." The man then growled "Then you'd know to take your hand off my shoulder." "But I want my money! How am I suppose to get a girl for tonight huh?" I looked at him with disgust and he saw me "Sorry sweet heart, fat chicks aren't my style." I felt embarrassed and my cheeks turned red. The man next to me then growled and cocked his head to the side "Well, I guess with no money and a, well, small ego I guess your not going to get any girl tonight then." I glanced at the man and smirked and he seemed to small ver so slightly back. The bald man let go of him and turned away to leave but then I saw the gleam from the knife he pulled.   
"LOOK OUT!" I shouted and the man jumped from the bar stool.He grabbed the man with the knife slamming him against the wall and raised his fist. Slowly I watched in horror as three long metallic blades emerged from between the mans knuckles stopping just at the mans throat. I was scared but looked in awe at the mutant man. He growled lowly at the bald man like a wolf or something. Then I saw the bar tender reach for a shotgun. I gasped and jumped up getting in front of the gun barrel protecting the man. “NO!” I shouted. He raised the shotgun right at me and cocked it “I won’t hesitate to shoot you either!” My eyes widened and I shook and closed my eyes. Before the man could pulled the trigger the man with the blades ejected his other blades on the other hand out and sliced the gun completely in half with ease. The ammo spilled onto the floor and the bartender look horrified. “GET OUT OF MY BAR FREAK!” As the man stood there he looked at the two men and then to me. He nodded slightly and I bolted from the bar and outside into the cold snow. I breathed heavily and hurried out back. I sat on the back of a trailer trying to calm down. I wanted to cry but I knew if I did I would go weak and want to try and go back home. And that was something I can’t do.

 

I had leaned back with my hood over my head and closed my eyes as the snow fell onto my eyelashes. I didn’t mean to but I fell asleep on the cold trailer with the corner of the tarp over me. I felt myself slightly shaking and my eyes flew open. I gasped and sat up realizing the camper had taken off with me on the back of the trailer. I sat up seeing the t the warm bar was nowhere in sight and nothing but an ice covered road. I held on tightly and looked around hoping for a stop light of some sort but considering where I was I guessed there wouldn’t be one for miles. “Great, now I’m going to die on the back of a freaking truck!” I thought. I felt as the brakes were put on and the trailer slowly stopping. My eyes widened and I quickly laid back down. As it came to a complete halt I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that whomever the driver was he wouldn’t see me or worse get mad and kill me. I could hear the boots crunching in the snow and then stop next to the trailer. A hand poked me and I reached out. I looked up and saw the familiar brown eyes. He took the cigar out of his mouth “What are you doing kid?” I quickly got up “I-I’m sorry. I just sat down back here and fell asleep on your trailer. I’m really sorry.” I said meekly getting my bag and getting out. He nodded and placed the cigar back i his mouth “Uh huh.” He started back to his truck and I bit my lip seeing I was in the middle of nowhere. “I hate to ask this but, I’m not are where I am. Could I get a ride?” He kept walking “This ain’t a charity.” I narrowed my eyes and shook my head “I saved your life.” I barely whispered under my breathe turning away. “No you didn’t!” he called back and got in his truck. My eyes widened wandering how he heard me. He then started pulling off and leaving me in the snow behind. I sighed and lifted my heavy bag on my back and hoped a ride would come by soon. As I shivered in the cold I then heard truck tired and a honk. Opening my eyes I saw the man parked in front of me and looking slightly annoyed straight ahead. He harshly patted the seat next to him but I didn’t hesitate. I hoped into the warm vehicle and he pulled off. “Thank you.” I said but got no reply. After a few minutes of awkward silence I looked at the Rogue One star bracelet I had on.   
I cleared my throat not wanting to give my real name since he heard the news “I-I;m Rogue.” I raised a brow but stayed silent. “So, tonight, you were the champion in the cage fight?” He nodded “Yep.” I nodded “Cool. I thought you did a good job.” He didn’t say anything and just gripped the steering wheel. “Where you headed?” he asked. I rubbed my hands together from the cold “Back East but up towards New York.” He chuckled “Well, you still got a ways to go.” I nodded “I know, but I was just going to ride long enough until we got to a small town or restaurant and then see if someone were headed that way.” He nodded “Yeah, well, I doubt it.” I looked down not saying anything else. After a little while of rubbing my cold hands together he motioned “Here, put your hands up tho the heater.” He reached for my hand but I quickly flinched and pulled back. He looked confused at me and then put both hands on the steering wheel “I’m not going to hurt you kid.” I shook my head “No,no, it’s not that. It’s just….when I….um, my hands are just chapped and its kind of painful.” I kept my eyes on the floor but I knew he was looking at me. I saw him red knuckles as he gripped the wheel. I didn’t want to ask about the long claws but I had never met a mutant before. I had only heard about them from time to time. “You can ask if you want.” he said. I looked away and shook my head “No, it’s just…..when they come out, does it hurt?” He adjusted his grip and nodded “Every time.” I felt bad for him and looked down and rubbed my own hands. Maybe my life wasn’t that bad. He smirked “So what kind of name is Rogue?” I looked down at my bracelet he eyes. I laughed a little “What kind of name is Wolverine?” He nodded “My names organ.” I smiled “Elaine.”

—-

We drove in silence for two hours and the sun was completely gone with only the light of twilight for us to see. My head bobbed and I wanted to sleep but not with a stranger in the car. I then realized he wasn’t buckled and felt the tires slide on ice here and there. I looked down groggily “You should buckle your seatbelt.” He looked over “Hey, come on kid I don’t need a lecture in auto safe-“ he was cut off as a large tree fell in front of us and the truck crashed. TI bumped my head on the window and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. When everything was still and quiet I opened my eyes and looked over. The man wasn’t in his place and a big open hole was in the windshield.   
I looked outside and saw him laying in the snow. I jerked on my belt but it wouldn’t unlock. “Logan! LOGAN!” I shouted but no answer. “Don’t be dead, don’t be dead!” I said frantically. I then heard a grunt and looked and saw him slowly get up. I breathed a sigh of relief and he turned popping his neck. Gashes were all over his face. “Kid you alright?” My eyes widened as he slowly began to heal and the cuts disappeared as if they were never there.” “Kid?!” he called. I shook my head “I’m stuck!” He began walking over towards me but there was a fit growl. Both of us froze and he turned around. It seemed as if he sniffed the air. Then out of the trees came a large man in animal skins. He roared and grabbed Logan throwing his. Logan landed on the hood of the truck with a thud knocking him out.   
My eyes widened hearing a the noise of flames ignite. A fire started in the back and I coughed from the smoke. I groaned trying to get the buckled unlocked so I could not only escape the flames but escape the lion like man heading to my side of the truck. As he got closer I panicked and tried to get free until there was a flash of red. The beastly man is thrown back onto a tree and knocked out. I cough and try my best to get out of the almost completely burning truck. The door is jerked off and I see a woman with solid white hair. She extends her hand and I take it and we run from the truck. Another man with odd shaped glasses picks up Logan and follows behind. We all jump and land on the ground as the truck explodes and ashes cover over our bodies.


	2. Two

*Logan’s POV

I felt groggy but I was becoming more aware. I wore sweat pants and felt my bare torso laying on a cold table. I was barefoot and the room was cold. I could hear the woman standing besides me. She grabbed something from the table and then walked over. She held my arm until I felt a pinch of a nettle in my arm. I jumped up and wrapped my arm around his neck and bared my teeth. I looked around at the lab we were in and then down at her. She was motionless and I let her go as she sat on the floor coughing. I ran out of the room and into a long lit up hall. The walls were blue and lights bright. “Logan.” I hear a voice say. I look around seeing is anyone is near and I hide against a wall. I see no one and then hear it again “Over here…this way.” I furrow my brows and then see a room with similar suits. I grab a hoodie from a cubby and then head for an elevator. As it opens up I’m on a main floor that looks like a large house.   
A bell goes off and I hide against a pillar. Then many kids begin pouring out of the doors and down the halls. I furrow my brows confused as to where I am. Then when the coast is clear I bolt to two large doors and open them and jump in the room. I close them and turn around only to have about 20 set of eyes looking at me. The kids looked just as puzzled as me but one older man with no hair and in a wheel chair only smiles at me. “That will be all. Class dismissed.” The kids packed up their things and began pushing past me to leave. One girl even ran through the door without opening it and my eyes widened. “l'm Charles Xavier.  
Would you like some breakfast?” I shook my head “Where am I?” He nodded “Westchester, New York. You were attacked and my people brought you here for medical attention.” I smirked “I don’t need medical attention.” He seemed a little amused “Yes, of course.” I looked around and tensed a little “Where’s the girl?” he didn’t answer quick enough and I growled a little “Where’s Elaine?!” He raised a brow “Oh! Yes, Rogue. She’s fine Shook up and tired is all.” I raised a brow “Really?” The door opened and I whipped around as three people came in. “Ah, Logan I’d like you to meet Ororo Monroe also called Storm. This is Scott Summers or Cyclops. They saved your lives, and I believe you’ve met Dr.Jean Grey. You’re in my school for the gifted. For mutants. You’ll be safe from Magneto.” I raised a brow “Whats a Magneto?” The man pulled up closer in his wheelchair “A very powerful mutant, who believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. Iv’e been following his activities for some time.” I laughed as he spoke of the mutant Sabertooth who attacked me. “Sabertooth?…..Storm.” I said pointing to the white haired woman. I turned back to the Professor “And what do they call you? Wheels?” This is the stupidest thing Iv’e ever heard.” I turned to leave and find Elaine but this Scott guy stood at the door.”And Cyclops, right?” I gripped the color of his shirt “You wanna get outta my way?” He looked back at the Professor not even flinching. The older man then hit a nerve inside of me “Logan, it's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?Living from day to day,moving from place to place,with no memory of who or what you are.”  
I turned around glaring “Shut up!” He nodded “l may be able to help you find some answers.” I shook my head “How do you know?” Without him even speaking I heard his voice and others “You're not the only one with gifts.”  
Where are you going?,Where’s he going?Over here! I looked all around and then back to Professor who had a twinkling in his eye. I smiled “What is this place?” 

 

“To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students.l protected them,taught them to control their powers and, in time, teach others to do the same.The students are mostly runaways -frightened, alone.Some with gifts so extreme they're a danger  
to themselves and those around them.” I followed the Professor through the grounds of the school seeing the kids and all their powers. Teleportation, running on water, Invisibility, Telekinesis, and more. “And what about El-Rogue?” I asked. We entered back in the school. The Professor shook his head “I’m so sure she is a mutant. Iv’e tried getting in her subcontious but nothing seems to break through. I’m not even sure if she even is a mutant.” I stopped and looked inside the classroom to see her amongst the mutant kids acting as if they were the most normal thing in the world.   
“So, she dosen’t have any powers? She’s normal?” He nodded “Exceptionaly, but there’re is two differences in her that not many normal people today process. I raised a brow “That is?” He smiled “Acceptance and kindness. I smiled a little and looked back at her through the door. ”What’ll happen to her?  
He shrugged “That's up to her.Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others. Even though she is human she could have a place here for maybe future human children to come as well. To become what the children  
have affectionately called ‘'X-Men''. But the school is merely our public face.The lower levels, however,are an entirely different matter.” I followed the Professor onto an elevator and we went down to the lower halls where I found myself this morning. “When l was a boy l discovered l had the power to control people's minds.Make them think or do whatever l wanted.When l was 17 l met a young man named Eric Lensherr. He, too, had an unusual power. He could  
create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never  
accept us, he grew angry and vengeful.He became Magneto.”  
The Professor stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to me “There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan. And many who do not share  
my respect for mankind. If no one is equipped to oppose them,humanity's days could be over.” I stood there with a slight nod not honestly caring what happened to humans but considering the good ones I’d met I suppose in a way I did. Xavier sighed “l’ll make a deal with you.Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you,and l give you my word that l will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost,and what you're looking for.” I looked down and felt the brokenness and emptiness in my head and then nodded “Deal.”

 

*Elaine’s POV

The school bell rang and I got up from my seat. There were these incredible students here in class with awesome powers. However, I thought this was a home and school for runaways, not mutants. I was out of place here and yet have nowhere else to go. I packed up my things and wandered how Logan was. If he was okay or succumbed to his broken spine that the monster in the snow gave him. As I packed my bag up I turned and ran into someone. I jumped back “Oh! I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ I stopped seeing the woman with solid white hair from earlier. She smiled at me and nodded “No worries, I’m Storm, you must be Rogue.” she said shaking my hand. I nodded “Oh, my name isn’t Rogue. It’s Elaine. I-I just told Logan that because I didn’t know him. I didn’t want a stranger having my name.” She smirked “Well, that nickname of yours has definitely stuck.” I smiled a little and then looked down. “Feels different dosen’t it?” I nodded “Yeah, but, I don’t belong here. I see how everyone looks at me….like I’m…I’m a-“ “Mutation?” I looked back at her and shook my head “No, weak.”  
She nodded “Well, your definitely not weak to me. And Logan dosen’t seem to think so.” My eyes widened “Logan. Is he okay?” She nodded “He’s fine. In fact that’s why I’m here. He’s asking for you.”

 

I followed her to the lower levels and down the lit up hall. I was nervous and my stomach did flips. I was worried about Logan but at the same time the guy acted like he hated me. When we turned down another hall there was a door open. Logan stood in the frame of it and was speaking to someone. He turned our way and then quickly hurried to me. “Hey, kid, you okay?” he asked automatically holding my face. He ran his thumb over the cut on my forehead from the crash. I smiled and giggled “Y-yeah, I’m okay.” My face turned red as he kept checking my face over and seeing if I was 100% okay. I then furrowed my brows when he let me go. “Are you alright?I heard your bones break a-and your palm was sliced-“ I grabbed his hand to see his palm only completely healed and no gash to be seen. I remember how his face healed when he was thrown from the truck. “See? I’m good as new.” he said. I smiled a little up at him and he smiled a little back. He then pulled his hand from mine and I blinked several times snapping out of the moment.

“Rogue, this is Scott Summer,Jean Grey, and Ororo Monroe.” I smiled at all of them and they smiled back except Jean who just glared a little at me. I felt confused but then turned to Logan who stood next to me and laughed “Yeah, aka, Cyclops,Storm, and Professor X. Their the ‘X-Men’.” he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at Logan and smiled “It’s nice to meet you all….again.” They laughed heartily and I smiled thinking to myself “I can really be happy here.”


	3. Three

*Elaine's POV

 

I felt uncomfortable being in a room with three different girls I didn't know. I laid there for four hours until the clock read 2 am. I sighed and got out of bed and went out of my room. I creeped down the empty and dark hall. The moon spilled through the curtains and cast my shadow along the wall making my short figure and round curved body grow against the wall hauntingly. I went down the large steps careful not to wake anyone and made my way to the kitchen. There storage upon storages of food and I decided to just get a glass of water. I leaned on the counter and fiddled with the long locket around my neck. I wasn't much into necklaces but I knew that this kept the tiny photo of my mom and sister closest to me. I slowly zipped it back and forth until I opened it. I stared longingly at their photo and then laughed a little to myself at the empty other half of the locket reserved for "The other half of my heart." "So much for true love." I mumble. 

Closing up the locket I take another sip of water until I dump it in the sink. "Midnight snack?" I hear a voice say right behind me. I yelp and out of reaction swing a fist. I turn seeing Logan as he just in time catches my fist. "Easy, I won't bite." I sigh and close my eyes and he lets me go. I shake my head "I-I'm sorry, you just gave me a freaking heart attack." He chuckled and opened the fridge peaking inside "Not the first time Iv'e gotten that reaction." I don't say anything and only look embarrassed at my fuzzy bright pink slippers, blue panda Pj bottoms and my white t-shirt. My cheeks turn red and I cross my arms around my chest and trying to seem as slim as possible and now one big 70's colored fluff ball. Logan opens up a soda and sits down at the table. He takes a sip and motion for me to sit as well. I sit on the barstool across from him and take the cap spinning it. Were both quiet until I speak "Thank you for getting me here." He looks up at me "This is the place you were headed? A place for Mutants?" I nodded "Yeah, I thought it was a home for just runaways. I didn't know it was a school for Mutants. I didn't even fully believe they existed until-" I stopped and spun the cap. "Until me?" Logan asked. I looked up and nodded seeing the slight smirk on his face. "Don't feel bad about saying it. Were mutants. It's what we are." I looked down at my hands and then closed my eyes "Well, I'm not a mutant. And everyone here....they seem to hate me." I felt Logan's warm hand hold the top of mine and I looked up red in the face. "Hey, they don't hate you. They just don't know you. Just because your a mutant dosen't mean your not special." I smiled widely and nodded "Thank you Logan." He smirked a little and then pulled back sipping on his soda. I looked across the table and then back to him "I was right you know." He raised a brow "About what?" I smiled and took his last sip of soda from him "You should have put on your seatbelt." I quickly gulped down the last little bit and tossed it. Logan chuckled and I waved at him from behind walking out of the kitchen "Goodnight Logan."

 

*Logan's POV

 

The next day I had been poked and prodded by Jean as she scanned my body. Not that I minded that but it was a little odd. After all the test and they all knew about the claws I walked around the school. I got odd looks from the kids but they usually minded their own business. I then saw the tall shaded Oak tree and a bench under it. Elaine sat on the end and was looking down at something. I went over and sat next to her "Hey kid." she looked up from the book she was reading and turned to me "Hey, what's up?" I shook my head "Just scoping out the scene. Just finished up with Dr. Jean on her little tests." She smiled "Oooh Dr. Jean Grey huh? Doing tests all day together." she said teasing. I nudged her "Oh very funny." She giggled and even pulled a small smile from me. 

I noticed the locket dangling from her neck "Got a picture in it?" She turned to me and then lifted the locket "Oh, uh, yeah. It does." she opened in revealing one side had a picture of her mom with her little sister leaning on her mothers shoulder with a goofy smile. "That's your mom and sister?" I asked. She smirked a little and nodded "Yeah, that's them." I nodded "Your moms beautiful. You look just like her." I looked back over her and saw the red powdered on her cheeks. I cleared my throat feeling a little awkward but I meant it. Her and her mom were beautiful. "Thanks, I get that a lot. That I look like my mom." I nod "Except for the blue eyes." I said raising a brow. She smiled which crinkled up her eyes where the blue sparkle barely peeked out. "So, is there anything fun to do here?" I asked. She shrugged "Well, they have a home theater." I raised a brow "A home the- what the hell is this place?" I asked. She giggled and shook her head "Come on lets go."

 

 

"No Princess movies. I can't stand the same theme where a young Princess is misunderstood and goes to find herself and courage with her animal sidekick!" I sat in the cushioned seat and looked over at Elaine who looked at me and slowly placed the CD in her hand back in the pile. I rolled my eyes "Girls...." She giggled "So, you want a movie with certain death and a powerful romance? A giant metal ship and giant ice bur-" I interrupted her "I was on Titanic and I'm the smart guy who shoved Rose in the water and put Jack on the door. And I would like to not relive that tragic night." She paused and walked over to me and set down next to me dumbstruck. "What?" I snapped not liking the look she had. "Y-You were on Titanic?" I nodded "Look my memories might be wiped out but trust me no one can forget that damn freezing water." She sank back "The night it crashed you were on it. But how your like in your late twenties early thirties." I looked down and shrugged "Part of my mutation is healing and youth I suppose. But honestly I don't know who or what I am. I could be 100 years old or like you said 30." 

Elaine looked almost a little sad and rested a hand on my arm "I'm sorry Logan." I shrugged and she brought her hand down as I pulled away from her a bit "Don't worry about it. It's not that important. Now, how about some Albert Hitchcock?" She laughed a little and shook her head. "What?" I asked. She giggled and got up back to the movie pile "Geez your old."

 

*Elaine's POV

I laid in my bed unable to sleep again. My feet were freezing from the fan blowing and a strand of my hair kept tickling my face. As I lay here I hear the mumbling coming from Logans room down the hall. "N-no. Humph....mmm no!" I furrow my brows and then crawl out of bed. The other girls continue to sleep as I open the door and step into the hallway. The moonlight casts. My shadow and I know that I shouldn't be going to his room. I mean, for all I know he cold be....Okay EW! And no! I shake my head and then can now hear the panic in Logans voice. I bite my lip as I slowly open the door and enter in. I make my way over to a sweating Logan with a pained expression on his face. "Logan....? Logan?" I call softly. He's hyperventilating and the I touch his shoulder giving a light shake "Logan." His eyes fly open and he shouts sitting up quickly. I gasp and jump back as he sits up and his fist collides on my chest. The air is knocked from me and my eyes widen from the sharp pain. I gasp in and Logans eyes widen seeing me. I let out another jerk and my body jerks as Logan pulls his claws back in pulling them from my chest. I cough a little and seem unable to form words. "Help me." Logan says. "SOMEBODY HELP!!!" He shouts as my body wobbles. He turns back to me with tears in his eyes. "Elaine..." he whispers. I then look down at my hand and see the vein like traces over my skin. The white shining through. I remember the accident and my eyes widen. "It wasn't a dream." I think. Logan reaches out to touch me and I pull back. I fall to the floor clutching my hand over my bleeding chest. "N-no..!" I croak out as Logan advances to me. "Elaine, I am so sorry." He then knelt down as I pushed against the wall to get away from him. "L-l-Logan...! No!" I say just as he touches my skin. I feel his life source suck in through my veins. His eyes widen and the veins appear over his body and across his bare torso. He's paralyzed and his hand grips mine. Slowly I regain the ability to breathe and the wound is healed. The light switches on and I jerk away from Logan. He collapses to the floor and begins shaking. "Scott, grab a pillow." Jean says as she holds Logan head after entering in. I cover my mouth and slowly stand as tears brim at my eyes. "L-Logan...?" I whisper. I turn around and Storm faces me. "Elaine?" She says reaching out. I pull back "Done touch me...!" I then run from the room and through the crowd of mutant students in the doorway looking at me in fear, but I got what I wished for. To fit in, but I wasn't a mutant. I was a monster.

*Logan's POV

I felt my claws through her. The quick beat of her heart against the metal. The look of horror in her eyes. And the choke that came from her. Then when I touched her and I felt what she did. 

Pain.

The look of blood on her hands. The shriek she let out as she held the lifeless hand in her own. Then her walking down the highway in the snow alone. And then when she's in the bar and she saw me.

I wake up with a jolt. "Welcome back Logan." I look over seeing the Professor. My eyes widen "Elaine...is she-is she alright?!" he nods "She's alright, just shooken up." I sigh and close my eyes with guilt sinking in. "I hurt her. I nearly killed her." He looked down "It wasn't your fault." I feel the weakness and know she nearly killed me. "It felt like she nearly killed me."  
"If she hadn't pushed you away she could have."  
"What did she do to me?"

The Professor shifted in his seat "When Elaine's emotions are heightened to a certain extent her body releases a power when someone touches her she can drain their life source from them to add to her own. In this case your life source she used the energy to heal her."   
Sitting up I pull the covers back "I need to talk to her." The professor pushes me back down "No, you can tomorrow evening. She's asleep now in a separate room and you still need rest." I lay back down and close my eyes and fall back asleep.

I'm not going to sleep without seeing her. Who am I kidding? This whole damn thing was my fault and I made her powers emerge. Her life's changed now. I head to the only single room the next hall away from everyone else. I open the door and see her lying there. She asleep and I creep over. I sit on the bed next to her as she sleeps. I can see the tear stains on her cheeks from where she had cried. I sigh and gently brush my hand over her cheek. She shifts and rolls over toward me until her cheeks laying in my palm. I smile and run my hand through her hair brushing it from her face. "Thanks...mom." She mumbles. I raise a brow not amused to be called her mother, but I feel sad for her. I can't remember my life but she had one and something has to do with those memories I saw that forced her to leave that life. I just didn't know what and how bad the thing she did really was.  
None of us did. And none of us knew of what power she was truly capable of containing.

But one mutant did.


	4. Four

*Senator Kelly's POV

I had been taken. Kidnapped by the mutant woman with skin dark blue and fire red hair. I woke up outside chained to a chair with her staring at me. My body shakes from fear and I look back at the other mutant. From his perch he flicks his long tongue out and catches a bird devouring it. I gag in disgust and I hear a voice "Toad has a wicked tongue Senator." I look back seeing an older gentleman approach us. He smirks "Just like you." He walks by me and stops standing before me. The blue woman comes along side him. I shake my head "Who are you people? Wheres Henry?" The man smiles "He has been dead for some time Senator. But I've had Mystique here keep you company." My eyes widen and I look at the mutant woman as she smiles and my very skin crawls. "She takes so many shapes." I shake my head "Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right. Every word I've spoken will be confirmed." The woman smiles at the older man and then leaves his side walking by me and then goes to stand behind. "Are you a God fearing man Senator? It's such a strange phrase isn't it?" I turn back to him as he continues rambling on. "I've always thought of God as a teacher as a bringer of light, wisdom, and understanding. You see, what I think your really afraid of is me. Me and my kind ,the brotherhood of mutants." He turns and begins walking away when my metal chair slides following him. "It's not surprising really. Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand." He holds his hand up and my chair stops as a big machine is unveiled. The door opens and he steps inside "Well, don't fear God Senator and certainly don't fear me. ....not anymore." I hear him mumble. As he goes in he is raised up and I squint "What do you plan on doing with me?" He looks down "Let's just say God can work too slow." 

The large matalic machine spreads out and begins circling faster and faster around the man until a bright white light erupts from the top and surges out covering the areas and me. And I feel my cells shift and I let out an panicked scream. The white light is blinding but in a flash it's gone. My tensed body slowly relaxes as my eyes look back up to the man. And I can tell with the way I feel something is terribly wrong. 

\---

I was in a cell high up. I looked from the bars and placed my head against them. Slowly I felt my face sinking through them and my face stretching. I didn't feel any pain and it was as if my bones were rubber. I jerk back and look curiously at the bars. I glance over my shoulder to see if the coast it clear then push through slowly. My face stretches until my heads through the bars and then I'm all the way through. Then I start climbing down the rock. I hear footsteps and then the bars are pulled off and the man, Magneto looks down. "What the hell did you do to me?!"I shout. He smiles "Senator this is pointless. Where will you go now that your one of us?" I feel tears brim in my eyes knowing I've become what I hate the most. A mutant. The man with claws then reaches down to grab me but my eyes widen as my hand slips and stretches and I fall into the water below.

I bob up from in between the waves. I see the beach ahead and the people on it. None of them have seen me quite yet. There are two children, a boy and a girl playing with the sand when they look up at me as I walk onto shore. People mumble and point at me as I cover myself with a towel. "That's the Senator isn't it?" The point and take pictures and I've never felt so humiliated in my life.

 

*Elaine's POV

I sat outside of the school on a bench just under a tree. The air was cool but with a warm breeze mixed with it. I look up from my book and see the grey sky signaling that it might rain. I like the rain. I always have and I've had good memories with it. 

(6 years earlier)

"Jane wait! Don't leave me behind!" I look up seeing my little sister ahead of me standing on a large rock. "Your so slow Elaine!" She calls with a giggle. I smile and cautiously make my way towards her. We both explore in the creek for shiny rocks and flat peoples to skip. We both find ourselves eating lunch on a blanket as our mom is grabbing towels from the car. "This is so good." Jane says stuffing her face. I smile as she swallows then let's out a belch. We giggle and laugh rolling on the ground until the rumble comes. Then we scramble with our mother to pack up everything. "Come on girls! Come on,come on, come on!" She says hurriedly. Soaking wet we all pile in the car and watch the rain hit the roof of the car through the glass and look at the grey sky.  
In only minutes as my mom is driving my little sister is asleep on my shoulder and my head is rested on top of hers with a smile on my face.

"Rogue?"

I snap out of the memory and look up to see Bobby from my history class. I give him a slight smile "Bobby, hi." I say. He sits next to me "Rogue, what did you do?" Not really liking that name I shake my head and remember the night before "I-I don't know. I didn't think that I was a- I didn't mean to do that. I never wanted to-" he cut me off. "You never use your powers on another mutant. Never. Okay, the students are freaked and the Professor is furious I have no idea what he's going to do with you!" I swallow feeling scared and panicked already hating myself. I glance back at him "And Logan being in the infirmary...no one knows if he's going to wake up....you should go." Tears brim my eyes as I quickly jump up and rush toward the mansion to get my things and get out. 

*Logan's POV  
I walk into the room where Xavier and Scott are talking. Storm right on my heels. I went to Elaine's room and she was gone. Everything was gone. "Where is she?" Scott furrows a brow "Who?" Xavier looks down "Rogue....Elaine....she's gone." He goes out and down the hall to a large door with all of us following. A blue light extends out and scans his eye "welcome Professor." It says and the door opens to a large room with a metal helmet. He places it on his head "This is Ceribro." I look up "Sure is a big round room." He smirks "Brain waves of humans and mutants are different. This machine helps me determine where any mutant is. This is how I'll fine Rogue." I roll my eyes a little "Elaine." The Professor nods "Yes, to find Elaine." I sigh "Why can't you use it to find Magneto."   
"I've tried but he's found some way to block me out."   
I raise a brow "How would he know how to do that?"   
"Because he helped me build it. Now if you'll excuse me."

I walk back outside with the others as the Professor searches for her. The door closes and I lean against the wall worried sick about her. My knee shakes as we wait "Have you ever used Ceribro?" I ask Jean. She shakes her head "No, it takes a level of control and for someone like me it's-". "Dangerous". Scott says. 

In only minutes the door opens and Xavier comes out "She's at the train station." 

"Where?" I ask. "A few miles from here." I turn to leave when he stops me "Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's too dangerous. Just the opportunity Magneto needs." I stop and push down the guilt and the thought of how Elaine feels. How scared she is of me. "Listen, I'm the reason she took off." Xavier clenches his jaw "We had a deal." Storm nods "She's alright, she's just upset." Xavier nods "storm cyclops, go after her. See if you can talk to her."

*Scotts POV

Storm and I head out to the garage to get in the car. I look over and my jaw drops. Storm turns around "What?" I clench my teeth "Where's my motorcycle

*Logan'sPOV  
Im riding on the bike down the road. The suns already set and the wind is getting a little cold but not as near as bad as that Canadian air. As I'm riding heading to the station I glance down and see the button with multiple arrows. I glance ahead then back to the button and click it. The speed doubles and I'm flying down the road nearly leaving a trail of flames. I smile enjoying the speed and feeling almost like a kid again. 

That is if I could remember.

*Elaine's POV

I get onto the train and take my seat. I wanted to go home so badly and nearly got the ticket to go there, but how could I? How could I look my mother in the eye and see the disappointment in her face? The look she would give me of hatred after what happened. With my hood from my cloak over my head I look over and see a mother with her son. He leans against her and she strokes his cheek lovingly as he dozes in her arms. I feel my heart sink and look at the black thin gloves in my lap. I know that one more Mistake could end someone's life, unless it's already taken Logans. Slowly I put them on and then fold my hands in my lap and I look out the window and close my eyes dreaming of home.


	5. Five

*Elaine's POV  
The train hadn't left yet and I listened to my glitching iPod as it played Def Leopard. I then jerk them out and shove them in my bag annoyed at how long it's taking to leave. Then I hear a voice "Hey kid." I look up and see Logan standing there. My heart quickens and I smile happy to see him okay as he sits down next to me. "Y-your okay..?" I croak out. He nods "Yeah, I'm alright. Who said otherwise.?" I swallow and look into his brownish green eyes and see him waiting for an answer. I dart my eyes from him and look at the floor. It's quiet for a minute until he speaks "I'm sorry about last night." I look back up at him "Me too." He gives me a slight smile "You runnin again?" I turn and look straight ahead and sigh feeling the tears in my eyes that I blink away "I heard....I heard that the Professor at school was mad at me, and I thought.....I was told you were dead." Logan shook his head "No, who told you that?" I look back at him "A boy from school." He nods and looks away and I furrow my brows "Do you, do you think I should go back?" He shakes his head "I think you should follow your instincts." I laugh a little "And look where my oh so amazing instincts have gotten me." He laughs a little at my sarcasm but then my smile as well as his fades. I sigh and look down at my hands "About a year ago. My mother,sister, and I were in a car crash. Coincidentally the other car involved was my dad, and he died on impact. I saw his car in our lane and I felt so....afraid, and I saw my sister die. Like in my mind before the cars collided....I screamed, but it wasn't a normal scream. It was so....high pitched and loud. The windows busted out and then we hit. When I came to glass was stuck in my stomach and my mom was knocked out. I reached out and touched my sisters hand as she reached for me, but when we touched the same thing that happened to you happened to her.....except this time ......  
she didn't let go." 

I looked back over at Logan with tears in my eyes "It's like I can still feel her inside my head....and it's the same with you." Logan looked sorrowful at me and I remember the look in my sisters eyes as she died. Then my mom screaming when she came to begging her to wake up. And me pulling the glass out and watching it heal. I closed my eyes and turned away as tears went down my cheeks. Then Logans arm wrapped around me and he brought me to his chest. I cried and covered my face trying not to let him see me in this state. "You know, there not a lot of people who will understand what your going through. What you've gone through, but I think this guy Xavier truly wants to help you. And that's a rare thing....for people like us." My eyes open and I sit up and look at him and he smiles wiping a tear from my cheek. He smirks and then the train starts taking off "So what do you say? Wanna give these geeks another shot?" I smile a little but give him a doubtful look. I'm scared and don't know what to do. He smiles and whispers "Come on, I'll take care of you." I blush and nod "Promise?" He nods "Yeah, yeah I promise." I smile and sit back "Well then, what are we waiting for?" He smiles and goes to say something when the train comes to a jerking stop. We push forward and then the lights go out. There's a loud ripping noise and slowly the back of the train is being ripped off. The metal being torn apart. Logan stands and holds his hand out protectively at me. I watch as people scream as the end is ripped off and a man with a red Helmont flys down.   
Once he's on the train he walks closer and Logan extends the metal claws. He nods "You must be Wolverine." Logan steps to him but the man holds his hand out and Logan freezes. "The remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body does it?" He flips his wrist and Logans arms go out and his body lifted up. Slowly his claws begin separating and I see the pain in Logans face as his bones are pushed out and skin being torn. "Stop! Stop it!" I cry out pleading. Logan glares at the other mutant "What the hell do you want from me?" He smirks "You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" Logans eyes widen as he slowly looks at me. My heart quickens and my body shakes as fear engulfs me. Logan grits his teeth "Your not going to lay one finger on her h-" Logan is then thrown at the back of the train and knocked out. "Logan!" I call and jump up running to him. Just as I reach him I feel a pinch on my neck and I hit my knees and see darkness.

 

*Logan's POV

I washed my face off and felt the anger flooding through me. That bastard took her and left me powerless. Left me knocked out on my ass. I threw the towel down and put my jacket on. Xavier came up with storm. "Logan, where are you going."  
"Going to go find her."  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
I jerked on my jacket "The traditional way. Look." 

I went down the stairs and Storm followed "Logan you can't do this alone." I scoffed "And get help from who? You? So far you've all done a bang up job."   
"Then help us, fight with us." I laughed and turned around "And what? Be like you? Become an X-man? Look at you your a mutant. There's a whole world who fears and hates you and you try to protect them? I got better things to do." I headed for the door and stopped again. "Magnetos right theres a war coming. Sure your on the right side?" Storm narrowed her eyes "At least I've chosen a side." I scoffed and opened the door only to see the senator. He looked up at me before collapsing "I'm looking for Dr. Jean Grey."

The Professor spoke with the Senator and looked into his mind. We all sat in the Professors office as he spoke "The machine he has created speeds up the mutation in a persons body, but for normal humans it is unnatural." Jean nodded sitting next to Scott "Magneto doesn't know his machine kills but he's planning on using it." I shrugged "So what does Magneto want with Elaine?" Xavier shrugged "I don't know." I dropped my jacket in annoyance and placed my hand on my hips when Scott spoke up. "Wait, you said that the machine drained Magnetos power?" Xavier nodded "Yes, in fact it nearly killed him." My eyes widened "So he's going to transfer his power to Elaine and use her to power the machine." 

"Scott,Jean, take Logan with you while I track Rogue. I'll see where Magnetos keeping her." Scott shook his head standing "Professor no, he can't go with us. He will endanger the mission." I scoffed "Hey bub, your the one who blasted the roof off a building." He turned and nodded "Yes, but your the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest." I glared and clinched my fist on the table. "Well then why don't you take your mission and shove it up your-" the door opened and storm came inside "Senator Kelly is dead." 

I was upstairs while the Professor was in Ceribro. I looked down next to my bed on the carpet. There was a blood drop from the night before. In my mind flashed when I stabbed Rogue. Well, when I stabbed Elaine. The look in her eyes. I never wanted to see her precious blue eyes like that again. Then there was shouting and I went down to the levels to see what was wrong. The Professor was in the infirmary. Apparently someone but this bad syrum in the machine. He was out of commission so finding Elaine was up to us. That is until Jean figured it out.

\---

"Magneto is here, liberty island." We watched this table shape or New York and liberty and show the game plan. "He's set up the machine here and plans to wipe out the entire senate party. Once he had Rogue in the machine if he gives her enough power she can wipe out New York City." I nod and then cock my head to the side "So what are we waiting for?"

\---

After getting off the jet we headed inside of Liberty. It was a large place but I had never been inside before. As we walked in we passed through two frames. When it got to me it started blaring. It was a damn metal detector. I took my claws out and broke both. Scott gave me a stupid look. I put two claws in and left the middle one out flipping him off. Scott smiled and we kept looking around. I smelled the air and held my arm out. "Wait, there's someone here." Where?" Scott asked. I shook my head "I don't know keep your eyes peeled." We all walked around until I was hit and pushed inside a room. It was a duplicate of me but it wasn't me. Scott, Jean, and Storm gave over Scott ready to blast one of us. "Wait!" we said at the same time. The other one knocked the chain leaving us both in the room. Game on. I charged the copy cat of me swing and pushing. It pushed back and knocked me on my tail. I jump up and swunk cutting the metallic claws off it and it screeched like a woman. I stopped and shoved it and it jumped in the air and turned into a blue skinned woman with lizard like skin and red hair. She kicked me in the face and I fell back. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth as she lunged towards me. I shoved her and she retaliated by grabbing a fence door. She hit me in the sternum knocking the air from me, but when I turned to give her a good scratching she was gone.

 

I stood in the room sniffing. "Logan, what is it?" Storm asked approaching "Shh." I said holding my hand up. "There close." Storm came up next to me. "I think we need to get together and regroup." I nodded "Your right but there's one problem-" I ejected my claws and stabbed her "Your not part off the group." she gasped and she tried changing to the duplicate of me but failed. She chocked then fell to the floor turning back to her ugly blue color once more and the same bitch she has been. Once she laid lifeless I turned and headed out to the main lobby.   
When I came out Scott stood there ready to blast me with Jean next to him "Hey,hey, it's me." He clenched his teeth "Prove it." I held my hand up "You're a dick." I stopped and nodded "Okay." We relaxed and then storm called from up top. 

We all headed up the step last right at the torch. We all looked at it and and then I sighed "You all need to get out of here."   
"Why?" Storm asked. I clenched my fist "I can't move." I was then flung against the wall and so were the others with metal wrapping around our bodies. Magneto appeared with Sabretooth. "Ah, welcome brothers." He grabbed Scotts glasses and Scott closed his eyes to keep from shooting Jean. "Storm, fry em." Magneto laughed "Lightening bolt in a copper dome. Now I thought you lived in a school." He looked over at me and I glared at him. "Let's point those claws in a safer direction." My fist moved and were crossing pointed against my own chest. I growled and then Jean spoke up "I know about Senator Kelly." Magneto smiled "So, the good Senator survived. I bet he's even more powerful now."  
"He's dead"

"It's true." Storm piped in. "I saw him die." Magneto came closer "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Storm nodded and Magneto seemed angered "Why can't you see what I'm trying to do? Those people down there. They control our fate and the fate of every other mutant! Well....soon our fate will be theirs."  
I then jumped a little when I heard her screams. "Help! I'm up here! Please help me!"   
"Elaine." I mumbled. We all looked around but couldn't see her. I glared at Magneto "Your so full of shit. If you were so self righteous it would be you strapped to that thing. Not her."   
He smirked "Why, if I didn't know any better Logan, I would say that by the looks of it that you've grown fond of her." I clenched my teeth wishing he would shut up. "Well, animals can't get to attached to their prey." He then floated up towards the sky where the fireworks were going off and towards the machine.   
In silence I heard her crying out  
"Please! Can anyone hear me? Somebody help me! Please...." she said weakly with her voice shaking as she cried. "...help....."

I grunted and leaned against the wall "I'm here....I swear to you I'm here." I whisper. Sabretooth glared at me and then I shake my head and clench my teeth. I then shout as I release my claws into my chest and. Through my lungs. Then I collapse onto the floor. 

*Elaine's POV

I was chained to this machine. I was so scared and shaking. My throat hoarse from shouting. Then I hear a voice, and I'm. It sure how. "I'm here....I swear to you I'm here." I furrow my brows "Logan?" I say. Then the door opens and Magneto steps in. I shake my head and pull back as he holds his hands out. I then am forced to my feet facing him. Then I hear fighting, Sabretooths growl, and Logans shout. I feel a ray of hope and then face Magneto. He reaches out to me and I panic and see my veins shining white. "I'm sorry my dear." He says and grips my face. I gasp feeling his power and I absorb it and my hands connect with the metal stands linking me to the machine.


	6. Six

*Logan's POV

I had fought Sabretooth for a round two. After he tossed me he went back down to the others. He went over to Storm and growled at her "You owe me a scream." I jumped down and he turned facing me "Hey bub, I'm not finished with you yet." I held up Scott's glasses "Hey Scott, lose something?" Jean turned to Scott "When I tell you to open your eyes open them." I released the glasses and Jean elevated them over to Scott and he opened his eyes sending the lasers zapping Sabretooth. I freed them and Scott nodded "Thanks." I nodded "Don't mention it." The Statue of Liberty broke open at the torch and the machine was spinning with Elaine in the middle. She screamed and I watched as she hit her knees. "Cyclops, can you shoot it?" He looked but shook his head "The cylinder is moving to fast. Storm can you lift me?" She shook her head "I can't control it like that. I could send you straight over the torch." I nodded "Then throw me. If I don't make it at least you can still blast the damn thing." Everyone nodded and Storm stepped up "Hold onto something." Her eyes turned white and the wind picked up. I felt wobbly as the air picked me up and I went floating to the torch with Jean guiding me. Just as I almost went over it I grabbed on and pulled myself down. I stood on top of it and saw the white light circle around Elaine. Her eyes were closed and she moaned in pain with her hand gripping the metal stands. I saw the look of her face and knew she was dying.

*Elaine's POV  
I saw the white glowing light coming down. I closed my eyes and felt the life literally being sucked out of me. Is this how she felt? Is this what my sister felt like when I killed her? I felt the tears go down my cheeks and wished my mom was here to comfort me. To rub my head and tell me everything was going to be okay. But that wasn't the case. My mom wasn't here. I then heard a voice and opened my eyes. The light was everywhere and I saw Logan standing there. "L-Logan...?" I breathed. He nodded "I'm going to get you out of here." He extended his claws and went to cut the cuffs on me but froze. My head lolled as I saw Magneto controlling Logans body and he couldn't move. I looked back at Logan who struggled to move, but with a flash of red Logan swung his arm around slicing the machine up and everything went dark and I breathed out before going limp.

*Logan's POV  
Once everything was quiet and still I turned back to Elaine as she laid with her head back and chained to the stand. I knelt in front of her and cut the chains. "Come on kid." I mumbled as I pulled her hand from the stand where some of her skin was burned onto it. When she was freed I held onto her and pulled her against me. "Hey, kid, come on." I said. She didn't answer. "Elaine?.....Elaine...." I said sadly. I then ran my hand through the white stripe in her hair and lifted her closer. Taking off my glove I tensed up and placed my hand on her face so she could take my energy, but nothing happened. I shook my head and remember her telling me that it only happened when she was under stress or afraid. I shook my head feeling her cold soft skin. I closed my eyes and put my head down. I rested me forehead on her chin and shook my head. I then lifted her and held her face against mine with my eyes closed I held her and tested up not hearing her heart beat or anything. Just quiet. Then slowly I heard the slight thumping and then I felt the shock and pain. The whites of her veins lit up and the marks over my body appeared. I tensed and felt the life drained from me. I gasped and clutched onto her tightly making sure none of the energy was wasted. Then my vision blurred and recent wounds on my face and the stab through my chest reopened. Then I closed my eyes and fell back.

*Professor X POV  
I woke up and saw Jean looking down at me. "Welcome back." I smirked "How did we do?" She frowned and then looked over. I glanced over and Logan laid on another table with an air mask in his nose and bandages over him with an IV of blood. 

*Elaine's POV  
I never left the lower levels. Scott and the Professor tried to get me to go to my room and rest but I wouldn't. I sat next to Logan watching him as he just laid there ever so still. Because of me he was hurt again, and this time he might not wake up. I was up all night reading a book to him, talking to him, and made sure his stitches didn't reopen. Now my head lolled and slowly my head slid down resting on his chest away from the wounds. I fell fast asleep and didn't even know where my head and rested and the fact that Logan woke up.

*Logan's POV  
I blinked a few time and woke up. I was in the infirmary with my head resting on a pillow. I moved a little and felt the soreness but also warmth over my chest. I looked down and a smile smile formed on my lips as well as a flood of relief. Elaine slept soundly on my chest . Her legs curled up in a rolling chair next to the table. She wore black yoga pants, a long sleeved grey shirt, and brown fuzzy boots. Typical girl.   
I reached up and carefully stroked the side of her face. She didn't stir the least little bit as I did so and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Then slowly I got grogginess all over again and went back unconscious.

*Elaine's POV  
I had woken up laying on the table and I stretched out. After making sure Logan was still alive I got the bandages out of the drawer. I went back over and checked Logans face. The cuts were healed and only one little scratch. Then I lifted the bandages off and ran my hands over the ones on his chest. Their were no stab wounds and then I checked his side. I lifted the bandage and placed my hand on his side. I jumped when he reached up and grabbed my hand. "Whoah. That tickles." He mumbled. I smiled a little feeling relief and got closer "Hey...." he opened his eyes and looked at me weakly "Hey..." I sighed a shaky breathe and nearly felt as if I were going to cry "Hey, everything's okay." I smirked and shook my head "That was a brave thing you did for me." He smirked "And I see it worked." I nodded and felt his hand hold mine tighter. I wasn't wearing my gloves and I went to pull away but he held my hand tighter. I shook my head "You were going to sacrifice yourself for those people. Your probably the most noble guy ever." Logan shook his head "I didn't do it for them." My heart quickened and my cheeks blushed. I looked down in fear of my powers getting out of hand but just as the white veins appeared Logan ran his thumb over my skin and they faded. I relaxed and looked back at him. "You know, I think Jean Grey is quite taken with you." Logan coughed a little and laughed but then sighed "Well, I guess you'll just have to tell her my heart belongs to someone else." My eyes widened and I looked into his eyes and saw him staring at me. As if he were staring right into my soul. Before I said anything he looked around "How's the Professor?" I nodded "He's okay. He's been asking about you." He nodded and then held my hand to his chest and closed his eyes. Softly I rubbed his head until he fell back asleep. And I couldn't get the thought of what he said and did out of my mind.


	7. Seven

*Logan's POV  
I leaned over the table and saw the map to the Canadian Rockies. "There's an old abandoned facility in the Canadian Rockies at Alkaline lake. You might be able to find some answers." I turned to the Professor and nodded "Thank you." He nodded as well and then turned his head to the side "Are you going to tell her goodbye?" I looked down and sighed then went out the door.

\---

*Elaine's POV

I hugged her tightly. So tightly until I thought I would lose all my strength. The Professor contacted my mom and told her where I was. She came here immediately. I told her everything and the Professor explained as well. Mom was understanding and didn't yell or even get mad at me. She just hugged me and told me how much she loved me. I held onto her taking in her scent. "Are you sure you want this?" She asked. I nodded "Yeah, I'm sure." She sighed "Well, as long as your happy." I nodded and then she looked down at me "But you know I'm moving up here to New York right?" I giggled and nodded and hugged her more until we parted. I told her I loved her and then she went to catch her plane.   
As I looked over I saw Logan heading out the door and a bag over his shoulder. I ran with a frown on my face and to the door. "Hey?" He stopped and turned facing me. "You running again?" I asked. He scoffed "No, I've got some business to attend to up North." I nodded remembering about how he didn't have many memories. I felt my heart sink and looked down. He reached up and then gently ran his fingers through the white stripe in my hair. I smirked "I kinda like it." He nodded "Suits you." I smiled back and then sighed "I don't want you to go." He seemed saddened as well "Come here kid." He then pulled me into a tight bear hug. I hugged him back and. Reached in his cigar and musk smell. He even lifted me off the ground which was surprising considering my size, but hey, he's Logan. Once he sat me down he removed the dog rages from around his neck and placed them in my hand. "I'll be back for these." I nodded and he then did something I didn't expect. His held my hand and brought it to his lips kissing my knuckles and then turned to leave. I stood there frozen with a saddened but hopeful heart and a blush upon my cheeks. Then I erupted with laughter as I heard the engine and knew Logan was riding off on Scott's motor cycle.

 

(7 months later)

*Logan's POV  
There was nothing up north left at Alkaline lake. No answers for me to find. So I headed back to the place I call home. 

*Elaine's POV

I sat on the couch flipping through my book. "Whatcha reading bookworm?" Bobby asked taking it from me. I groaned "Come on give it back!" I said reaching for it with a laugh. "Give it back to her." Ivan asked. Bobby smirked and tossed the book to me "Beauty and the Beast eh? Say who's your Beast Rogue?" Before I could smart back I heard the motor cycle engine. I smiled and jumped up as fast as I could and raced for the door. 

*Logan's POV

I walked in feeling the same comfortable feeling when I got use to this place. "Logan?" I turned and looked seeing Elaine. She wore a long sleeved silk shirt, black yoga pants and grey converses. "Hey kid." I say setting my bag down. She comes over to me and before she says anything I wrap her in a big hug. Believe it or my I missed her. She was my travel buddy. "Did you miss me?" I ask lifting her off the floor. She giggled and shakes her head hugging me back "No, not really." I chuckle "That's a shame. Guess I'll have to give this bracelet to Kitty." I set her down and reached in my pocket pulling out a bracelet. It was woven with brown and black with a stone cut of the shape of a wolf. Her eyes lit up and she tucked the white stripe of hair from her eyes. "Logan, it's beautiful. Thank you." I held it from her reach and smirked "Who's your best friend?" She crossed her arms "Haha very funny.....and it's Scott." I narrowed my eyes a laughed "Cyclops? Really? But we go way back." She giggled "Yep. I met you two hours before Scott. Yeah Logan we go waaaay back." I laugh and with her and shake my head. "But of course my best friend in the whole world however....yeah it would definitely have to be that one guy? What was his cage fighting name? Wolverine was it?" She said teasing. I shook my head and hooked the bracelet around her right wrist. She then hugged me again tighter "Thank you, and I'm glad your back."   
"Well look who arrived and just on time." We both look seeing Storm and she comes up to us "Good to see you again Logan, and we are gonna need a babysitter." I raised a brow "Babysitter?" She nodded and Jean came down the stairs. She had cut her hair and flashed me a smile "Hi Logan." I smiled feeling a little bubbly inside "Hi Jean." She came down stairs and Storm nodded "I'll go get the jet ready." While I kept staring at Jean Elaine spoke up. "Well, it looks like you guys should catch up....I'll see ya later Logan." I looked at Elaine and saw a hint of sadness in her voice. "But we'll catch up later too, right?"   
"Rogue come on." Kitty called. Elaine looked back and then to me "Y-yeah, sure, but looks like you got better things to do. I'll see ya Logan." She then turned and walked off with Kitty and only gave me one glance back." Okay." I called and then was face to face with Jean.  
"Storm and I are going to track down a Mutant. Supposed to have attacked the President." I nod "So it was a Mutant at the White House." She nodded "Yeah, and we need a babysitter for a few weeks. We've got other mutant meetings and stuff to go to. Hopefully you can watch the kids while we're gone. Not unless your planning on running off again?" I smirked and looked in the other room seeing Elaine laughing and talking with her friends "No, I think I can find a couple of reasons to stick around." Jean followed my line of vision and then I turned back to her. She smirked and nodded "She's a good kid." I nodded "She is." Jean sighed "Her powers are...outstanding. They seem to have traits of their own, but she's like me, hesitant, and sometimes her powers can be....complicated." I raised a brow "How so?" She shook her head "It's just, I think she'll do better now that your'e here. She really missed you Logan. We all did." I smiled and Jean and she smiled back until I saw Scott. Jean turned and went to him and kissed him "Be safe." He said. She nodded "You too." She glanced back and me and smiled "Bye." I nodded and then Scott glared at me. I sighed "Aren't you going to welcome me home?" He stayed silent and I nodded tossing the keys to him. "Bike needs gas." He then tossed them back "So fill her up." He stormed off and left me standing there smirking. 

*Elaine's POV  
"What. The. Hell. Logan?!" I stammered. I lugged one of his large heavy bags all the way upstairs to his room. I placed my hands on my knees "What do you have in there? Your kitten clippers? A chew toy? Ball of yarn?" Logan looked up and then to me with a raised brow "Dog and car jokes? Really?" I breathed out and shrugged "Sorry, but it was kinda funny." He grumbled "Uhuh." I giggled and cocked my head to the side as he opened his bedroom door. I could see the smile he was trying to hide.   
Once we carried everything in I looked around the room "Well, I'll leave you to get settled." Just as I was about to leave my phone rang. I looked down to answer it but groaned seeing the dumb, ugly avocado, in reds picture pop up. I clicked the phone off and Logan looked up "Who was that?" I shook my head "You don't know him and you don't wanna know him." Logan then ignored the subject and looked over at the night stand. "What's this?" He asked holding up the black ring hooked onto the silver chain necklace. I nodded "Oh, I had a welcome home present made for you. It's got a story written on it. All around and on the inside." Logan looked around it and the gold writing. "A story about what?"   
I sat down "Do you know why the moon is so lonely?" He shrugged. "Because she use to have a lover." Logan rolled his eyes "Oh God." He then fell back onto the bed. I stood up and went over nudging him and getting on my knees next to the bed. I propped my arms on the side and watched Logan. "His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. And every night, they would wander the skies together. But, one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. But Kuekuatsu didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name. But... he can never touch her again."  
Logan was now listening intently and staring at me. I looked down and shrugged "Kind of a sad story, huh?" He nodded and then held up the ring. His finger traced over the name "Kuekuatsu" and sighed. I laid my head on the bed

"It means the Wolverine."


End file.
